The Worst Part of Me
by hellstark
Summary: Sam lost his father and his brother and can only rely on the help of Ruby to kill Lilith and take Dean from hell. But Ruby is not interested in helping only those tasks, she has other interests and will not rest until she gets what she wants. (Rated M for reasons)


Finish this fanfiction was only possible thanks to Elizabeth (shipsinthenight914|tumblr) who had much patience with my english mistakes and disconnected thoughts. She made this fanfic lighter and easier to read, she gave to this the final touch it needed. Without her, I would probably never post it.

Thank you, Elizabeth.

I haven't read all the fanfiction's here so idk if there's any other with the same title. But let's be honest, this title is so common I bet there's a lot of other fics with the same name, let's not cause scenes. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.

* * *

_"Been traveling far and wide_

_Wondering who's going to be my guide_

_... I'm so sick and tired"_

Sam was there, in the run-down abandoned house, after drinking demon blood and then exorcising the demons from their vessels. Part of it was nice since he had helped those people, but he knew it was wrong, and drinking Ruby's blood felt wrong on so many levels. Even worse than drinking her blood was the fact that he was starting to feel something for her- not love, not that he actually cared about her, but he couldn't deny that his body responded to hers.

Not that Sam was in the mood after what had happened to Dean, but somehow Ruby just made everything easier. It didn't matter if he didn't trust her, didn't matter if she was a demon; she still stood up for him even when he was being a total jerk to her, she was there when nobody else could be. Sam had lost Jess, John and now Dean. For the first time, he was on his own. Sam needed to save his brother, he needed to be the last man standing and he needed someone that could motivate him. Sam needed help and Ruby was helpful.

Sam was leaning against the table edge, waiting for Ruby to come inside. She had let him go in before her because he was pissed off and so was she. Ruby had been trying to help Sam for so long because she had faith in him to kill Lilith, but nothing she did was enough for Sam. If something went wrong, he always found himself getting mad at her like everything wrong in his life was her fault.

Ruby entered the building only after she'd had enough time to get her temper back under control.

Sam saw her coming and found himself shamelessly staring at her as she snuck in. He took in her body, caressing it with his eyes- not that he hadn't noticed her before, but this time he was done resisting his instincts. Ruby was just so...hot. Well, not exactly Ruby, since the body wasn't technically hers. Sam briefly wondered if he would feel attracted to the real owner of the body, if there was a normal girl in there and not a demon. Despite the fact that Ruby was not the real owner of the body, Sam thought that Ruby's attitude was what made the body look even sexier than it ever would with a normal girl inside. His irritation towards her slowly started to shift into something else.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm pizza?" she snapped, and all the anger rushed back, blurring his vision. Why was she so angry? She shouldn't be so sensitive.

Ruby was pissed at Sam because he was never "okay" with anything they did, and she was only trying to help. Of course she had her own interests in mind as well. Everybody has interests, even when helping others, she thought. Nothing wrong with having my own interests.

Sam found his anger lessening. He was letting everything drift from his mind for the first time in what seemed like centuries to him. He checked her out, following the lines of her body all the way down with his eyes and then back up again, stopping at her eyes.

"I'm not..." It was an obvious lie. He was staring, totally and completely staring and he didn't even care.

"What do you want, Sam? Blame me a little more so you can feel less damaged?"

Sam was listening, but not really... He moved to stand next to her, close enough to feel her breath, to breathe in her scent. He looked down into her eyes before touching her hair and slowly lowering his mouth to hers.

Ruby realized that he was going to kiss her and, just to have fun and not ruin the moment, she waited for his move like a normal girl would.

Turns out that the kiss she was expecting never came. Sam stopped in the middle and pushed himself back, as that part of his mind that made him feel guilty for everything had turned on again and turned him off. This is wrong, Sam, the little voice in his head said, More than wrong, Dean would be ashamed of you. Yes, Dean would never approve of this, so he had to stop.

Sam took a few steps away from Ruby and took a deep breath, which wasn't very helpful considering the air smelled like her.

"I'm sorry I've been rude, I just never thought you'd care."

Ruby remained frozen in the same place, as if Sam was still touching her. It didn't matter how much she was trying to hide it; she felt his warmth, had felt his hand in her hair and had loved every single second of the feeling it had given her, as much as she could ever really love something. She loved it in her own wicked, lustful, sick way. Again she felt her anger rising. Why did he he stop? He'll pay for that...

When she finally got her breath back, she decided to pretend that nothing had happened - at least for the moment.

"Yeah, whatever, Sam."

A few minutes later they both decided it would be better if they slept in a hotel, just for one night. They packed up their things from around the abandoned house, put everything in the car and started looking for a hotel. After a lot of searching they found one so they went in, asked for a room, and before they knew it they were in their separate beds

The room was dark, but Ruby could still see Sam's silhouette as he slept...

She snuck to Sam's bed. She sat right by his side and started to place light kisses onto his neck. She could smell his scent and it was surprisingly good. Sam made a small contented noise and moved a little but continued sleeping. Ruby took off her clothes until she was left in just her underwear; a black bra and panties.

"Wake up, Sammy..." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"It's Sam..." he mumbled, on the borderline between dream and reality.

"Who cares?" Ruby smirked and kept going with the kisses on Sam's neck. It took a little time for Sam to fully wake up and see what was happening.

"Ruby, wha-" Before he could say anything he saw that she was just in bra and panties and his body responded to it instantaneously. He inhaled sharply. She laughed a little.

"Come on, Sam, don't be mean. I'm having fun." Her hand was under his shirt, her nails scratching his torso up and down and up again. She moved to his pants and took them off, leaving him in only his underwear and shirt.

Sam was speechless as he realized how badly he wanted to fuck her, hard and rough as he could never do with other, normal, girls. Her hands were moving from his legs to his shirt and as she lifted it up he began to help her undress him. Ruby left a trail of kisses leading to right above his waistband and then paused, smiling. Sam was still watching like he was just an onlooker, like everything that was happening wasn't really happening to him, but that smile flipped something on in him and he grabbed onto Ruby's blonde hair and flipped them so he could stay above her and take control.

Sam's skin was hot, his body well formed and beautiful; he was so strong and tall and big above her. Not being in control was not something that Ruby was used to and it felt surprisingly good. Sam's eyes were full of desire, he was breathing heavily, looking at her mouth and then her eyes...but once again he stopped.

"Get out of my bed." he whispered, still close to her.

"You can't..."

"Get out, Ruby!" He was angry now.

"Alright Sam, but if you don't move then I can't get out." She sounded furious, at best.

Sam rolled his body to free Ruby, who stood up and walked to her bed, still in her underwear.

"What's the matter, Sam? Too horny to stop staring but too guilty to move forward?

"Why don't you shut up and put your clothes back on?"

"Well, I'm not complaining about being clothes-less. You can go out of the bedroom if you want to but I'm staying like this." She smirked.

"You know what? That's what I'm going to do." He hurriedly put his clothes back on.

"Chicken!"

"You just want to tease me, because it must be funny to you to corrupt me more than you already have with your blood and I have to say, it will not work." And saying this he slammed the door.

It already did. She thought, letting her body fall onto the mattress.

Later the same night, the youngest Winchester came back to the room. Ruby was sleeping, still only in her underwear which killed Sam on the inside. He couldn't deny that he wanted her body, but his constant guilt was such a cock-block.

Ruby woke up at six the next morning and saw Sam asleep in the bed next to hers. His toned body under his shirt and pants, his breath and his heartbeat, so slow, so sexy. What the fuck?, she thought, He's even sexy when he's asleep. And he certainly was.

There was something extremely exciting about all his resistance. Sam was quite a thing to corrupt. Ruby thought about how he would moan with her body on his. How he would say her name. The anger in his eyes, the guilty pleasure he would have. And she was not going to give up.

Ruby took a shower, put on her jeans and her black shirt. Sam was still asleep when she decided to go out and find some french fries to eat.

When Sam awoke from his confused dream about his brother he found himself staring at an empty room. Great! Now I'm alone. Where the hell is this demon bitch?

He grabbed his phone and called her number.

"Hellbitch speaking..."

"Where are you, Ruby?

"I'm sorry, I'm a free bitch and as far as I'm concerned, where I am is not your business. Goodbye, Sam."

"Ruby, stop it."

"Says who? You're bossy. I don't like meatsuits who speak that much. I think you're forgetting who I am."

"What's your problem? We had plans."

"Yes, and I had plans last night too. But fine, Sammy. Just cause I'm real nice, I'm gonna tell you; I just went out for some french fries and coffee. I'll be right back with you after I finish eating."

And before Sam could answer she hung up. She would probably take some time to come back so he decided to go ahead and shower.

Ruby opened the door to see Sam in his towel. Ooh la la, now we are speaking my language. She stared, closing the door behind her.

"I- I just forgot my clothes outside the bathroom."

"I don't care. Anyone ever told you that you talk way too much? Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" By the time she finished speaking she was right in front of him, and Sam could feel her breath. Her mouth looked so delicious.

"Leave me alone, Ruby."

"Oh, right, "leave me alone". You tell me Sam, how long has it been since the last time you got laid? Are you trying to turn into a virgin again?" She sat on the bed. Sam took a breath before grabbing his clothes and retreating back to the bathroom.

While Ruby kept the smirk in her face, inside the bathroom Sam was trying to compose himself.

His breath was so heavy that Ruby could still hear it. She could listen to his heartbeats. He leaned against the bathroom wall trying to control the boner she provoked, feeling ridiculous for responding like this.

The blonde demon heard the speed of Sam's heartbeats increase as she knocked on the door.

"Alright, time's up. Get out. I want to brush my teeth."

"Ruby, you don't know how much I hate you." He opened the door.

"You don't need to jerk off, I can fuck you real hard if you'll let me." She said, reveling in his quickening heartbeats. It was so easy to turn him on.

Sam didn't answer. He just moved to the bed, laying down to wait for her to get ready so they could go back on the road and maybe, just maybe, she would stop teasing him like she was doing now, casually taking off her shirt before brushing her teeth. His body continued to respond, causing him to throw his head back in frustration and close his eyes. There was a part of him craving her and he didn't know how long he would last till he gave up and fucked her till she was screaming and begging for him to stop. He'd torture her, oh yes he would. He would make her pay for what she was doing.

"Rise and shine, I'm ready for the road. Stop dreaming about me."

Sam sat up on the bed, and Ruby began speaking again.

"But before we go, you need to be fed." She pulled out her knife and cut her wrist. A perfect line of red blood formed. She gave her arm to Sam. "Drink."

Alright, the blood was a low blow. He was almost addicted. Sam tried to reject it, but Ruby moved to sit in his lap with each of her legs in one side of Sam's body. "Come on Sammy, I know you want it." She raised her wrist to his mouth and he latched on greedily, eyes darkening with pleasure as his lips and teeth grazed across her skin. It was only a brief minute before he pulled back, mouth smeared with blood.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Ruby, please..."

"Please, what? I'm a demon, you cherry pie, do you really think I don't see the lust in your eyes? I can hear your heart beating." She said close to Sam's ear. "I feel the heat coming from your body." She moved her waist against his, feeling his arousal and making him feel her body. Sam was just breathing with his eyes closed. When spoke his voice was hoarse. "You bring out the worst in me, Ruby."

She moved against him one more time.

"You're so easy, Sam. So easy to turn on."

He laid back on the bed, finally opening his eyes.

"You're not going to stop teasing me, are you?"

"Never, little Sammy. Never!"

Ruby started to place kisses and bites on Sam's neck. Licking all his salty skin, enjoying his reactions. She claimed his mouth with hers; he tasted so good.

She was still moving her waist against Sam's hard cock and he finally started to move against her. She moaned, making Sam's mind black out and his eyes go dark with lust. He interrupted the kiss abruptly, pushing the blond demon aside and leaving the bed.

"Stop, Ruby. I don't want you!" He shouted.

The demon sat on the bed looking incredulously into Sam's lust filled eyes.

"Well then who the hell are you trying to convince with that?" She gestured to his groin.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, feeling desperate and horny. Finally his hands dropped to his sides and when he spoke his voice sounded less damaged.

"Let's go, we've got a job to do."

"The only job you need is a blowjob." She said, looking deep into his eyes. "You're dying horny, I just want to see how long it'll take before you beg me to screw you all over." And her voice was so damn sexy.

He packed his things and moved to the Impala.

They'd been on the road for about an hour. Sam was saying whatever about Lilith- it was like that was the only crap he could actually talk about. Blah blah blah kill Lilith, blah blah blah get Dean out of hell. Ruby had had enough. She put her hand on Sam's thigh.

"What...what are you do-" Ruby unzipped his jeans putting her small hand on his cock. He froze, unable to do anything except look at her in sheer disbelief.

Ruby moved her hand on his cock, making it harder.

"Ruby, stop!" He demanded.

"Stop the car!" Ruby ordered.

"I'm not going to-" She moved her hand again.

"Stop. This. Damn. Car." Ruby moved again, making him feel so much pleasure and guilt at the same time. He stopped the car and forced her hands away from him.

"Stop, I could've hit another car!"

"But you didn't." Ruby freed her hands, grabbing his and moving onto his lap. There wasn't even enough space for Sam to leave the car. It was hot in there, her perfume was everywhere. A demon who doesn't smell like sulfur. This is absurd. All he could feel was her scent, everywhere, her curled blonde hair on his face, her wet mouth on his jawline, the movement of her waist against his erection. She bit his neck so hard that he moaned, and her movements were no longer enough for either of them. She began to go harder and faster as Sam started to move along.

It was impossible to resist. He had tried so hard not to feel like this, but he'd had enough. She was right, he hadn't done this in such a long time. He was only a man after all. Sam pulled her hair fiercely, he bit her neck, he kissed her mouth, he sucked on her tongue, licked her skin, bit her all over, never stopping pulling her hair and when she moaned, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. This time, he was going until the end.


End file.
